fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Wyznawcy
"Pustynia, walka. Samotny wyznawca biegnie z wcigniętą bronią wprost na szwadron Skakdi. Dwójka z nich obsługuje potężne karabiny maszynowe, reszta też oddaje serie z lekkiej broni palnej. "tratatata" słychać w powietrzu, świstajace kule przeszywają ciało Wyznawcy. Ten jednak nie upada. Jego silna wola zwycięża! Biegnąc pod ciagłym ostrzałem, ciagle wpatruje się w jednego ze Skakdi. W końcu przez jego wnętrzności można zobaczyć osobę stojacą za nim, on jednak nie umiera! Dopada w końcu napastników, zabija ich, dopiero potem kończąc swój żywot" A to dopiero wersja light, chciałbym zobaczyć spuszczonego Wyznawcę na armię 1000 wojowników Vezok999 15:48, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Czyli, że są prawie nieśmiertelni. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Raczej źle dobrał słowa (chyba...) Vezok999 16:36, cze 17, 2011 (UTC) Codzi o to, że utwardzono w nich wiarę w pokrewieństwo ze śmiercią, że naprawdę myślą, że mogą ją w pewnym stopniu kontrolować np: jeśli jakiemuś wyznywcy przeez wybuch podczas walki ręka będzie wisieć na pasku skury będzie miał dość woli by ją sabie urwać i w jej miejsce wbić miecz jako proteze. (przykład wzorowany na pocynianiu jednego z żołnierzy Al-Kaidy podczas walki z) >HETROX 23< Pisząc ten tekst miałem nieco innny zamysł... ale niech i tak będzie >: D Vezok999 17:39, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) jaki dokładniej? >HETROX 23< Nawet jak wsadzą mu do ust granat, zwiążą łańcuchami, przywalą toną kamieni i zaminują najbliższy kilometr kwadratowy, to jak to wszystko pierdyknie, to przeżyje? Inaczej: Jeśli podetną mu wszystkie żyły, wyrwą serce, wstawią tam granat, odetną głowę, zakopią ją, to przeżyje? Jeśli otrują go 5 litrami jadu Klerixa, to przeżyje? Zastanawiające. A jakby poucinać mu kończyny? I Came To Play! 06:55, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) pierwsze mógł by przeżyć. wszystkie te pozostałe to by raczej niemiały by szansy dać mu przeżyć. no może zwyjątkiem tego o klerixach. jad raczej potraktował by jak "dodatkową krew. gdzieś tak przez pierwsze pół minuty. >HETROX 23< Czyli przeżyje wsadzenie w usta granat i jego wybuch. Mimo, że to rozwali mu głowę, a mózg wypłynie? I Came To Play! 06:09, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) takich ran raczej nieprzeżyje. granat by raczej przeżuł jak gumę, a miny to raczej ominie. zresztą ty to dobrze wiesz. >HETROX 23< Tak, dobrze wiem, że ominie miny... Związany i zgnieciony toną kamieni, dodatkowo bez głowy z mózgiem pływającym po podłodze! "jak to wszystko pierdyknie" - czyli jak wsyzstko eksploduje, granat i materiały wybuchowe, którymi obłożono CAŁY kilometr kwadratowy! 5 litrów jadu - dodatkowa krew!? Jak można mieć 10 litrów krwi!? Chyba by mu żyły eksplodowały. Poza tym, gdyby jad dostał się do krwiobiegu, to baj baj maszkaro. A gdy dotarłby do serca... DEAD! Pewnie przeżyje nawet Reverse Bear Trap od razu aktywowaną (rozwalającą mu twarz). A upadek z przepaści. Głową w dół? Podpalony? Z poucinanymi kończynami? I Came To Play! 10:41, sie 2, 2011 (UTC) jak tak dalej pódzie to napiszesz książke "Trzy Tysiące Sposobów Zabicia". chłopie te twoje propozycje mogli by robić niezłych horrorach. masz zawód na przyszłość. a teraz prosze nie wymyślać więcej takich pomysłów bo niektórym to już pewnie odchciało się wchodzić na wiki. dziękuję i zamykam tę dyskusje. z poważaniem: >HETROX 23< To jego pisanie nie jest bezcelowe, ono woła o zmianę treści arta Vezok999 19:37, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) jak, chcecie. >HETROX 23< Lepiej? Bo ja wiem. Dla mnie to są nadal Asasyni połączeni z Terminatorami. I Came To Play! 08:37, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) z tymi terminatorami to przesadziłeś. >hetrox 23< No racja, Terminatorów da się zniszczyć... I Came To Play! 09:15, sie 4, 2011 (UTC) Są trudnymi przeciwnikami, a nie bogami! >HETROX 23< Wyobraźcie sobie walkę między dwoma wybrańcami... Trochę by im to zajęło. I Came To Play! 10:31, sie 4, 2011 (UTC)